In satellite communication systems, some equipment such as the power amplification subsystems are becoming increasingly complex with a growing need for remote control signals. For example, the DLA (driver limiter amplifier) function and the power flexibility function of the travelling wave tube amplifiers TWTA require a growing number of pulsed commands for their configuration. This need for additional commands does not involve any complication for remote controls that have an interface of serial type, such as a 16-bit serial command for example, but is very detrimental for pulsed remote controls because they require additional command lines. In practice, currently, controlling an LDLA entails applying ten pulsed commands via ten dedicated interfaces. This large number of commands increases the complexity of the remote control systems and affects the cost and weight budget of the equipment and of the electrical leads that are fitted on the platforms of the satellites as much as in the current satellite applications; for each function to be controlled, each electrical control interface comprises a wired link comprising an outbound command line and an associated return line, but it is often accepted that several outbound command lines have one command return line. Furthermore, the current electrical control interfaces have the additional drawback of not allowing a command sent in error to be cancelled.